Simplicity
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Life isn't always simple, but Yuugi just doesn't understand why. If Jou loves them, why does he keep leaving? Can Yuugi make him stay? Shonen-ai, YJY.


**Simplicity**

-

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said_

_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

-

Yuugi blinked, the morning sunlight streaming in through a slight opening in the curtains. Still slightly groggy he shielded his amethyst eyes from the harsh light and turned away from the irritating glow. He was met with the spicy scent of his boyfriends body spray, his eyes fluttered open ready to bid his koibito good morning but…the bed was empty.

Blinking again, Yuugi noticed a rose on the pillow and a note written in messy handwriting with spelling errors. Sighing he didn't even bother to read it, already knowing what it was going to say.

He felt tears prickle at his eyes and rubbed at them, he wasn't about to cry over this; not again. Apparently his heart wasn't listening to what his brain was attempting to tell it, and the tears came cascading down his cheeks as he attempted to stop them to no avail.

The bedroom door opened and Yami appeared, sipping from a can of beer though it was only nine in the morning. But today was one of _those_ days and beer, coffee and hugs were needed at any hour.

Yami set his beer on the bedside table and crawled under the covers and pulled his hikari closer to him, allowing his innocent tears to soak into his black shirt. Rubbing the smaller teen's back gently he whispered soothing words and kissed the tears away.

"Why?"

Yami mulled the thought over…why did this happen? Why did they allow themselves to go through this each and every time? Knowing that it was only going to end in pain.

Yami reached over and unfolded the note addressed to the two of them. He took in the messy handwriting, and let a tear slide down his cheek as he read.

_To Yuug and Yami, _

_I'm really sorry but I can't do this anymore. For real this time; I have to go. Don't know where, but I'll call some time. I still care about you both but I need some time to sort things out._

_Love Jou. xXx_

Yami refolded the note and placed it next to the rose while still holding a hiccupping Yuugi. He brushed some damp strands of hair from Yuugi's face and kissed his nose softly, tasting salty tears.

"We could go look for him, if you want. He can't be far."

Yuugi slowly nodded, reluctantly leaving the warmth from the bed and getting changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt not unlike Yami's. He didn't bother with any jewellery with the obvious exception of the puzzle. It was a connection between him and Yami, and even though they no longer needed it they considered it an essential part of their dress code.

Thirty minutes later Yami had driven them around Domino city, they had visited all of Jou's usual hang-outs yet there was no sight of the blonde. They parked the car near the beach and decided to walk along the cliff side, hoping that their missing koibito was sulking in one of the rock faces. He was.

Yami smirked slightly as a wave crashed against the side of the cliff and sprayed Jou with sea water. He angrily wiped it away as he saw the two watching. He got up from his position on the ground and walked over to the edge where a guard rail stood; he leaned heavily on it and looked down into the ocean.

It was a grey, dreary day and was raining slightly. Nobody moved or spoke for a few minutes until Yuugi decided something needed to be done. He walked over to Jou and wrapped his arms around the taller.

"Yuug…I…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't keep doing this to you, to both of you. It would be better for you if I just left."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"You sound like a child, Yuugi. It's my decision, if I don't want to-"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, but if you're going to walk away I at least want a decent reason, 'it's complicated' doesn't qualify."

Jou swallowed and looked up at Yami, the other tri-coloured haired teen was just staring, letting Yuugi work his charm. He didn't need to do anything. Jou looked back to Yuugi, his large violet eyes were shining with unshed tears, and the urge to kiss him was too strong.

"Jou, do you love us?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you keep doing this to us? To yourself?"

"Life isn't that simple…"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…" Jou searched for an answer, one that would silence the angel standing beside him, but could find nothing. He briefly wondered why he did this to them, why he kept leaving. "I don't know."

"Life can be simple, if you let it. Just trust your emotions and stay with us, please?"

Jou already knew his answer as he stared into the violet eyes; he leaned down to Yuugi's level and captured his lips. Not wanting to feel left out Yami hugged Jou from behind and kissed his neck, his hot breath tickling the blonde.

"I suppose life can be simple…"

-

The door to the apartment slammed open and a soaking wet Yuugi appeared carrying a bundle of papers and other documents for work. He was late home from the office and hoped his lovers wouldn't be too mad; this was the third time this week.

He set the papers down and wiped the few raindrops off looking around for the others. They were nowhere to be seen. The door behind him opened and Yami entered, also damp, but holding an umbrella. He tucked a golden bang behind his ear as he blinked at Yuugi.

"You're late again, what have I told you about working too hard?"

Yuugi grinned as Yami walked over, throwing the umbrella onto the table, and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's thin waist. He brought him closer and was about to kiss him when a note on the table caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow at Yuugi.

"Secret admirer?"

"No…it's Jou's handwriting though. Where is he? I haven't seen him since I got home…"

"I've been out."

They stared at each other before grabbing the note and ripping it open, dreading the worst.

_To Yuug and Yami,_

_I'm really sorry but I had to go_

Yuugi felt a tear slide down his cheek as he read that part, the rest was on the other side of the note.

_I'll be back around six but I had to go pick up some stuff from the shops, be back soon!_

_Love Jou. xXx_

Yuugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he smiled up at Yami. The hugged each other tightly.

"He really does love us, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does aibou. Sometimes things are just as simple as that."

-

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

-

**Owari**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Written: __11th July 2004___

_-Dagger_


End file.
